The present invention relates to a coupler and, more particularly, to a coupler that provides a pin connection and which can be used to mount a blade to grass mowing equipment, for example.
In grass mowing equipment, and especially large grass mowing equipment, for example the mowing equipment often used along highways, the loss of a mower blade while the equipment is being operated is dangerous. Therefore, it is important for the blade to be mounted to the rotating hub of the mower by a bolt that has the proper capacity.
Accordingly, there is a need to assure that the proper bolt or coupler is being used, especially in situations when failure of the connection using the bolt or coupler could expose someone to risk of injury.